Have mine
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: After a training session with Haru at the pool, Rin realizes she accidentally forgot her swimming jacket back at the dorms. She then attempts to head back despite the dropping temperatures. However, feeling concern for her well-being. Haru lets her use his. RinHaru, Female RinxHaru, *Hetero*, Fluff, *Oneshot*, Seme Haru, Uke Rin, feels, Tsundere Rin


**Short and sweet fanfic**

 **Haru shares his clothes with Rin so she doesn't get cold**

 **fluff ensues**

 **Please follow, favourite and review**

Rin and Haru were at the swim club together, having decided to do some training to improve their skills. Having made an agreement lately to train together in order to give useful suggestions on their movements. Seeing as it would help them in the future should any more competitions come up, or to move forwards towards Rin's dream of becoming a professional swimmer.

Everyone was capable of making mistakes in their techniques, even the likes of Rin who had trained in Australia. But that was what laid in improvement, learning from your mistakes and moving on from them. There was no need to insult yourself or have a meltdown because you failed at something, practice made perfect after all.

They were now currently in the changing rooms, having enjoyed a long shower and changed out of their swim gear. Though Rin knew Haru would take a while as he tended to enjoy long showers due to his love of water. As much as it could be a bother from time to time, he wouldn't be himself without his quirky personality and adoration of the blue liquid.

Rin was currently packing away her towels and such into her swim bag. Making sure she had absolutely packed everything before she got ready to head back to the Samezuka dorms. However, as she rummaged through her bag she came to the realization. She had no swim jacket with her. This caused her to become annoyed and panicked, surely, she hadn't been that careless.

After rummaging further, she realized she must have forgotten it. Coming to the conclusion that she must have left it on her bed back at the dorms. Having been in a rush to be on time to meet Haruka. She cursed under her breath in frustration, she would just have to go home without. Praying she didn't get sick, though given the slowly dropping temperatures made that percentage slim.

* * *

Rin walked out of the changing room, wearing a plain white T shirt and jeans. Living up to her tomboy personality, having been teased for it a lot when she was a kid. They weren't thick but usually she would have brought her jacket to keep her warm after swimming. Even with her dedication to training, she always made sure to be prepared.

However, she would still succumb to the cold at some point given her semi wet hair. But she was a fit individual, so she would be able to run back to the dorms no problem before it got too dark. Hopefully, she would only get a brief chill instead of a head-cold or something like that, as getting sick would only become a problem in terms of her training.

Haru spotted her as she came out of the changing rooms, having waited for her to finish. But upon seeing her without a jacket he became visibly concerned as it was getting colder lately. "Where's your jacket?" he asked curiously in a concerned manner. He could see her hair was still wet and shiny from the shower. Given how far she still had to go she would get sick as the temperature dropped.

Rin sighed heavily, annoyed at having been caught out "Back at the dorms, I forgot to grab it" she grumbled irritably. She looked like an incompetent child who couldn't even manage basic jobs. Yes, even she was capable of making mistakes, she was only human. She wasn't perfect, with her hectic schedule she was stunned she remembered anything at all.

Haru gave her a concerned look, as he didn't want her to get sick from the cold. He then slowly unzipped his swim jacket removing it from his person, then placed it over her shoulders gently. He wouldn't be a good boyfriend if he didn't look out for Rin, he may have been hard to understand but he wasn't heartless. He had a bigger heart than people realized.

Rin blushed shyly, it was still warm and carried Haru's familiar scent on it. She then looked up at Haru, she herself now showing concern. "Won't you get cold now?" she asked worriedly. She didn't want him getting into bother because of her own carelessness, it would only eat away at her own consciousness for him getting sick because of her.

Haru simply shrugged, his expression one of content "I'll take a bath when I get back" he replied bluntly. He didn't mind getting a chill or a cold if it meant that Rin would be warm. Rin was smaller than him and lacked body mass that would keep her warm. For all she was faster in size when it came to swimming, it sure as hell wouldn't keep her warm.

Rin simply stared at him in awe, blinking at him in disbelief. Usually Haru was so protective of his things, but here he was giving her his jacket willingly. She then shyly put her arms through the sleeves and zipping it up, feeling warmer than before already. "Thanks" she replied gratefully. This really meant a lot to her, as she had been chilly even before leaving the changing room.

Haru smiled fondly and ruffled her hair affectionately "We all make mistakes" he replied fondly. She was only human after all, everyone had moments of poor memory and carelessness. He then kissed her head lovingly then bid her goodbye as he headed back to his home. Promising to call her as soon as he returned home. There was a sale on in his neighbourhood and he didn't want to miss it.

Rin watched him leave quietly, her bag placed over her shoulder. She then pulled the collar up to her nose slowly, sniffing it shyly. It smelled just like Haru, it was a bit big on her though. But she had part of him with her, so when he was gone she could sleep with it or wear it. Making her feel less lonely, a form of comfort of sorts.

She then headed off. Tossing the bag over her shoulder so it covered her butt, then heading back to her dorm too. A small smile spreading across her cheeks as the moment began to sink in. This was her first boyfriend item she had received from Haru since they began dating one another. She was really happy about it, feeling as though they had now started to grow closer than ever before.


End file.
